


Ginny Baker's Rules of Conduct

by MrsPrime



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Rules, ginny baker - Freeform, pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPrime/pseuds/MrsPrime
Summary: Ginny Baker’s Rules of Conduct as thought of by Mike Lawson and Blip Sanders, approved by Baker herself. Rules to be posted in the locker room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt idea brought on by The Touch by Pilight on FF.net 
> 
>  
> 
> These characters do not belong to me, they are in my heart though.

Ginny Baker’s Rules of Conduct as thought of by Mike Lawson and Blip Sanders, approved by Baker herself. Rules to be posted in the locker room. Feel free to add more in the comments and I will update. 

~~~~~~~

1\. No slapping of her butt.  
2\. No peaking through her curtain space used during road games.   
3\. Don’t touch her hair.  
4\. Hugging is ok. But don’t go overboard. (Blip or Lawson will kill you)  
5\. Don’t ask her out. And Don’t ask who she is dating, (she isn’t, and she will give you an hour long lesson on why she isn’t.)  
6\. Never call her a chick.  
7\. Don’t ever mention her nudes and on that note don’t mention Trevor.  
8\. Don’t use her coco butter with out permission. (Lesson learned by another rookie)  
9\. Don’t ask to play Need For Speed. (She will kick your ass)  
10\. You may want to be her workout partner, but you will never keep up.   
11\. Don’t ask who she is dating, (she isn’t, and she will give you an hour long lesson on why she isn’t.)  
12\. Same reason as rule 18; don’t ask her why she doesn’t like cilantro.   
13\. Don’t run around naked like you are showing off in front of her. (We have all seen it before and you aren’t special)

~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more chapters? Post more rules in your comments and I will compile them and give you credit.


End file.
